Alternative World of DHr Fics
by coolkid189
Summary: What if it's Harry and Ron who linked Hermione to Draco?... what if they were the friends? What if Lucius is in favor of Hermione while her parents disagree? What if??? It's a different world here... anything can happen...not your average story... not you


****

Author's Note: 

Well, in most Draco and Hermione fics…It's always Hermione to connect Malfoy with Harry and Ron…I'm just so used to it that I used the vice versa. I don't know any stories that have this kind of plot. And I'm very sorry if you're upset because I used your plot. I haven't read one though so I think I have a right to write one with this kinda plot.

Oh...yeah...one more thing...there's this interesting piece of humor/romance in my head…that doesn't seem to get anywhere. Malfoy is very naughty boy and try to find a spell to give Potter. When he did the spell it was him who was affected…he turned to an elf. Apparently, Hermione found him and found out who he was…and can't believe herself falling for an elf Malfoy. What will she do? What will I do? How do I translate it in words? If you have any suggestions do so suggest it. I would GLADLY accept it and acknowledge you in every chapter of the story. PLS. DON'T COPY this plot or whatever.

This is getting very long almost as long as my story. Don't worry I won't talk anymore I'll end it here. 

PLS. READ AND REVIEW! Happy Reading! Tata! Thanks for reading my very long and important (for you and me) author's note.

* * *

" Huh? I don't get it." Hermione said to Harry, puzzled. She just saw Harry and Malfoy talking!

" 'Mione he has changed…try to give him a chance?" Harry pleaded.

"Since when did you know that? Why were you talking to him?" Hermione asked demandingly.

"We're friends…" But before he was finished Hermione cut him off.

"So now you're friends? Wait… Harry, are you a freakin' homosexual?!" Hermione exclaimed with a face pure of utter disgust.

"No! I'm not! I dating Ginny…Will you just listen to me?!" That silenced Hermione.

"Last week, we had our match against Slytherin. We won you're in the library. Ron and I were giving ourselves high fives that's when we saw Malfoy…" Harry stopped he was sure that Hermione muttered something about 'with Ron'. But then he continued. 

"We saw his face a mixture of anger, fear, depression and loneliness. We couldn't help but go there and ask him about it and that's when we became friends. We figured, the three of us, that we shouldn't tell you about it then, maybe some weeks later. I mean…I wouldn't want a friend who has been insulting me for the past five years to become my friend simply because my friend told me to. So we decided to give you time and get used to Draco not taunting you or anything but apparently, you found out too soon. We really hope you understand…" Harry said in his most pleading way.

__

'So now they are called 'we'… what happened to me? Oh yeah, It's Draco not Malfoy…I forgot' Hermione thought bitterly, but then she answered Harry. She had no choice.

"Maybe this is all a prank of Malfoy…" 

"I'm sure it isn't." 

"How'd you know?"

****

"I trust him."

****

"So now, you trust him…"

"He's my friend…'Mione be reasonable…" Harry said annoyingly.

__

'First they call themselves 'we' without me. Then they call him in a first name basis. They seem really close. They're now the trio and I'm not part of it. Then, they side with him…So am I out of the trio? Is that what you're trying to tell me?' Hermione was in the verge of asking Harry the last two questions that circle her head at the moment. She was also in the verge of tears remembering their happy times together and how happy they are and will be with Malfoy…but then she decided to keep it all inside for he didn't want to show Harry that she's hurt. He'll probably laugh at her for her reason was so shallow…but for her it was not. They are her only friends but now they seem to be fading away…

Harry then waited for Hermione to talk but she didn't…

__

'She seems deep in thought…maybe I should be the one to break this silence…Silence gives me shivers…' Harry thought.

"He's smart. He helps us with our homework." Harry thought that what he said would help but it didn't. 

__

' So now they've got another homework helper. They really don't want me anymore.' Hermione thought sadly but then answered:

"But he's a son of a Death Eater…"

"Be reasonable Hermione. So? If he's father is a Death Eater it doesn't mean he is… to prove to you he even offered to drink a Truth Potion just for us to believe him. He did, we asked him…he repeated all the answers he gave us to all the our questions earlier."

Harry expecting an answer heard nothing from Hermione. Then he shook he's head.

"For once, I thought you were sensible Hermione…but now, I think Ron is more sensible than you." He said it with a unheartily cold tone that made him so unHarry. With that he stormed off the Portrait Hole, leaving an empty Common Room with Hermione in it behind.

"I'm sensible, Harry. I'm sensible that I made you hate me. I'm sensible enough to know that my bestfriends are leaving me…and leaving me all behind." Hermione said sobbing. 

The Empty Gryffindor Common Room seemed as cold as ever for Hermione that made her think of her life without her bestest friends.

* * *

****

A/n: I dunno how to put it in d/hr…I can't think of way to put it that way. But I do know what I'll do if I can't, I'll transfer it to General/ActionAdventure without romance…just plain trials of friendship. 

If you do know how I can make it a d/hr pls. review.

Did ya like it? It was sad I know…I know… The saddest thing is I can't put the plot into d/hr… Well, I just have to do the thing up there, put it in a diff. Category. 

PLS. REVIEW…Ciao! Tata!

xoxo,

coolkid


End file.
